Invisible
by Doyle0915
Summary: The Doctor meets an invisible man living in London. My First fanfiction, please be kind and read. Love comments.


Invisible to Everyone but One by Doyle0915

This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and my first I've ever posted. Doctor Who, the 11th Doctor and Torchwood belong to the BBC.

This story is told in the view of Ian O'Connell my own character and of the 11th Doctor.

* * *

_It was like every other day. I was walking down by the river.  
People were strolling, running, and just going on their way.  
Then suddenly I stop.  
I'm getting this really weird vibe. A feeling that I don't get often. And if it is the feeling that I think it is…then I'm in big trouble.  
I look around. Most people don't notice me. Or even know that I'm there. And usually sometimes I get side swiped, and they look around all paranoid and puzzled. Wondering why and how they could have hit something that isn't there. It always throws me off and leaves me sadden.  
The saddest part is it happens all the time.  
I'm invisible. But today is different. The feeling…that I have, isn't normal.  
Nowhere near normal.  
Someone can see me. But the thing is. I can't see them.  
_  
The Doctor paced. This wasn't possible.  
It just wasn't possible.  
On the screen was a man. Standing in broad daylight. Yet no one seemed to notice.  
He didn't have any filter that was blocking him from view; he knew that much to be sure.  
What was he?  
Suddenly something catches his eye on the screen, causing him to look.  
A woman had being strolling along the sidewalk heading towards the entrance to the Underground. When she bumped headlong into him. Causing her to drop her bags.  
Her groceries and belongings slipping out of her bags as she slips backwards.  
The Doctor stood transfixed as he watched the incident unfold from the Tardis. The man seems concerned but unable to console the women as she sits there dumbfound on what had just happened.

The Doctor jumps up, bounding out the doors. He needs to see what this man is all about.

_I didn't want to just leave her there. It is just that there isn't much that an invisible man can do to help in this kind of situation.  
Surrounded by people. Some laughing, some concerned.  
Hurt and afraid.  
And it hurts. Watching her silently weep. I hurt her and I'm ashamed of myself.  
I should have been more careful. I should have watched the way more carefully.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid me.  
I want to just reach down and help her up.  
I had already done too much. As she fell I had grabbed her arm, to lessen the fall.  
Now she just sits there, shocked and confused.  
And I'm powerless to help her.  
I shouldn't have even tried. It would always just end up like this. They would think they are crazy. _

_But as they help her. I begin to move off. Down the stairs into the Underground.  
I have no need to pay. Just jump the till. What is the point to pay when no one knows your there?  
No one sees me board the subway heading towards Hyde Park and sit in a seat in the corner.  
Alone in my world.  
I've always been alone since that day.  
That day that everything in my life changed and spiraled down into this black abyss in which I can no longer talk to anyone or come into contact with them._

_I Ian O'Connor am invisible.  
And it all started that day…_

_It was just like any other day. Alarm goes off exactly at 6:30. _

_I'd get up and ready for work, but unlike any other day this would be the day that I die. _

_Wish I'd known, I would have just stayed in bed and told work I was sick._

_It wasn't really death, just a version of it. Dying in an explosion sounds like an extreme way to die._

_Still wishing it had just ended that way. Not still living like this._

_Work was like any other day, just plain boring and yet Torchwood London never seemed boring. There was always a thing that could and would happen. Guess I got the bad end of things happening._

_It wasn't till half way through three that I'd noticed that something was wrong. We were running a routine check on the stabilizers of the nuclear core of an alien artifact that came through the rift in Cardiff. The team had been working on it for months now, attempting to find out what it did and how Torchwood could use it. Torchwood in Cardiff didn't approve of the usage of artifacts, my boss thoughts otherwise. Guess she was wrong._

_The machines radiation had spiked, charging like a battery. People on the team scrambled for the exit, not knowing if it would blow or not. The heat was unbearable._

_Like being close to the sun, but I couldn't look away. Then the lights went out. The core was draining power from the building and the only way to shut it down was to disconnect it from the mainframe. My co-worker Sasha was screaming my name, practically crying from the doorway, but I couldn't move._

_This was by far the worst day of my life. I was going to be blown into atoms by an unknown artifact and my family would never know._


End file.
